Davis The Leagdary Warrior of Metal
by TheBlazingWolf1
Summary: Davis is tired of being the scapegoat for the 2 DD and quits and is sent a message to come save the digital world with the new group who have been treated like him 02/04 crossover Daizumi Based off chapter 48 in Daisuke Davis Motomyia in love allowed The characters are Super OoC Like so thank you for that point Higuchimon
1. Prologue

This story is a more in depth writing about Chapter 48 in Princess of Miracles Story Daisuke Davis Motomiya in Love if you like a great short one shots about davis in love go to her and read it first She has given me the idea and the go ahead for this story I like to thank her for that

I do not own the show digimon

the spirit of metal Princess of Miracles

i own the beast spirit of metal OC ( Later in the story)

Prologue

Davis is standing at the computer lab door, just five minutes late to a meeting

"Davis is a little late today"Matt points out

"He is always late to our meetings and he is our so called ' _leader_ '"Yolei states

"What are you saying Yolei?" Tai ask

"I am saying that he is a poor excuse for a leader. That he is not fit for the job and is so childish he act younger than Cody" Yolei states with resentment

"I have to agree with Yolei he is like a digimon hyped up on sweets" TK agrees

"I mean how he always hits on me is just down right pathetic" Kari says

Davis just stood there and heard everything but he knew this was not the first time he had heard this but then he just keep his regularly facade and acted happy when he was dieing inside. Today was the day he just tore into everyone, but before he did it was the first time he heard Ken say something

"I can't believe I am his best friend or just his friend in general he is a lazy leader and a terrible person in general" Ken says with a look of disgust.

It was at this moment Davis flung open the door and glared at everyone with pain and anger.

Tai was the first out of his shock and was scared to see where this was going.

"You think i am a lazy scumbag well i think someone who holds hope and has so little of it." Davis glares at TK

TK puts his head down in shame

"That the one who hold Love and Sincerity has none and just lashes out at me for no good reason" Davis says glaring at Yolei who is in shock and just puts her head down to

"The little kid of Knowledge and Reliability can not even stand up for his friends" Davis says to Cody while Cody died in side a little because he thought of Davis to be something like a brother.

"The boy of kindness is really a monster who plays on other feelings I thought you were my best friend and i was wrong"Davis said to Ken who looks like someone tore through his heart to him this was worst than losing Sam.

"And Finally Precious light who is just a bitch who wants everyone to like no caring whose heart she breaks in the process"Davis says Kari thought she was going to left out because she thought Davis is in love with me he won't say anything about me. What Davis said to her made everyone else look like sunshine

"Davis stop before you do something you'll regret" Sora says

"I already have by joining this team when all they do is use me as a scapegoat and a target for laughter. Now you get your wish and i am gone forever."Davis states as he pull off the goggles and drops them in front of Tai and goes out and slams the door hard enough to shake all the computers.

"Did Davis really just quit the team" Joe ask sadly

"He did and it's all their faults" Matt yells while pointing at the younger DD.

Tai just picked the goggles up off the ground he felt like a part of him was scratched out of his life and was mad as fuck right now.

"How could you" Tai ask sadness is more apparent the anger.

"How could we what" TK says dumbly

"How could you all say stuff about him behind his back he was our friend and as soon as he was gone you talk about it was the school's bad meatloaf" surprised by the voice yelling at them it was Izzy who looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"Maybe he will finds some new friends who could heal the damage you have caused" Matt says

Unknown to them something angle like was listening from the computer for worthy people to come claim the spirits of the legendary warrior.

A Week Later

Davis is walking from school to home when his Phone beeps he look at an unknown user sent a message to him saying "Do you want to continue you destiny" and "Yes or No" Davis being curious like he is he clicked Yes.

A female voice came out of his phone saying "Davis Motomiya it is time for you to continue your destiny"

"This isn't about the digital world is it cause i just quit my old team" Davis said then chuckled nervously.

"No you will be joining a new team who has been treated the same way just follow the instrutions to where you need to go"The voice states

"Well ok then" Davis says as he charges off to the train station

As he gets there he spots some girls bumping into a blond girl who falls and the group of girls did not stop so Davis ran to the group.

"Are you serious you bumped into that girl and didn't say sorry" Davis yells

"Well she not like us so we didn't think" A Brunette says

Davis puts his hand out for the poor girl still on the ground and she hesitantly takes it and stands up

"Isn't there something you should say" Davis told the group

His answer was a group "Sorry" then they left the train station Davis introduced himself

"I am Zoe" Now Zoe says then they both get a message to transfer train and they both look at one another Davis now wearing a black muscle shirt with a white vest and some black pants Zoe (look the same in the tv show) look a perfect to him.

"You got the message too" Zoe asked

"Yeah why" Davis asked oblivious to the bright red blush on her face from look at his body which had muscle in all the right places

"I was wondering if you could come with me to where we are going"Zoe asked

"Sure why not"Davis says

End Chapter one


	2. All Aboard

I am sorry for taking so long for an update it was my typing laptop broke now I am improvising hope you like it is all by phone

Daizumi is my top ten with Drika and maybe Daikari

Ch 2

I do not own digimon or this would be the placed as third season and then tamers

Spirits human owned by princess of miracles beast spirit owned SilverVeedramon by me

All Aboard

Davis and Zoe were getting to the train station. They took the train. They had to transfer to a different train at 6 o'clock when they transferred took an elevator down but it brought to underground facility full of colorful trains. They got on the closest one and took a seat this cause a rather large kid to also get on the train then a little kid was pushed on by people Davis saw and got angry because it was none other than two of his ex friends they were TK and Cody. He was wondering why the hell cody was bullying people. He didn't think about it more because the train started and moved a Boy in a yellow shirt and red jacket came into through the back door and he ask questions to the large one JP was his name Davis could tell he had an attitude like himself he was. Then it hit him this was the team he was working with. He hit the large guy in the back of the head when he talked about the small kid. Davis spoke to them "I know where we are going I have friends there". He then spoke to the small kid "I want to know why they pushed you and bullied you My Name is Davis". The small kid spoke "They said they lost their usual target and that I was next. It been a week since that and My names Tommy". The boy who got on last said "My name is Takuya". The train hit a bump and everyone fell. To Davis he saw Zoe covered in a butterfly woman hybrid, JP as a Beetle warrior, Tommy as a snowman bear hybrid with a gun on his back, Takuya was a man with blonde hair in some type of salamander armor. What he did not see was he was in a outline of a tall man dressed in a silver tunic outlined in gold while he had black leather pants and silver boots tipped with gold, he had tanned skin, muscular arms, his left arm having a mirror shield  
on it while he had a mirror sword in his right. Their phones all changed into the devices The voice spoke again "Welcome to the digital world and to you Davis Motomiya Welcome Back." This got everyone staring at him. He told them with a look 'later'. They looked out the window the saw flying marshmallows Davis explained that they were digimon all of the kids were happy with the explanation. Tommy was still a little scared because of the unknown danger but Davis promised him that he would keep him safe. The train stopped and they were at a place Davis did not know this scared Tommy he went back to the train tracks Davis went after him with Takuya behind him. Then Davis saw three digimon one he knew and loved and two he did not. "Davis you are back". This was Veemon and then the other two jump on him. They introduced themselves as Bokomon and Neemon. Then followed a big dog digimon named Cerberumon came out use an attack **'** _ **Emerald blaze'**_ destroy most of the track and land sending Davis ,the digimon ,Tommy, and Takuya down on land with a giant fire and large metal stone. Takuya and Davis's D-tectors went off Takuya went to go find his spirit. Davis stayed to protect Tommy. The Dog digimon came at Takuya and Davis grab a pole and jumped on the digimon's back and directed him to the metal stone. Davis jumped off his back as the digimon crashed it broke the stone in half and saw a totem of a man in a tunic with sword and shield. As he saw it his gold and silver D-tector light up and he went at it and with fate on his side he took got the spirit and he and surprise Takuya found his spirit. They spoke in unison ' **spirit evolution** '. They both were covered in data as the changed as they became…

 **Agunimon legendary warrior of flame**

 **Kovmon legendary warrior of metal**

The two warriors started a fight with the big dog digimon. Veemon was surprised at his partner. Bokomon was reading his book "Big and strong, Red and silver, Not santa or Greek god the first set of twin Spirits **Kovmon** and **Agunimon the spirits of metal and flame".** The human stared in awe at the others of their group. Tommy started to cheer on Davis and Takuya. Tommy silently pledge to himself that he will become as strong as Davis or Takuya. The Dog digimon started to worry about his chances to beat the duo. He used his strongest attack ' **Portal of Darkness'**. Then Kovmon used an attack to get the advantage ' **Shining Reflection'.** The attack caused the portals to shine into bright holes blinding the dog digimon. Then Agunimon use the attack **'Pyro Tornado'.**

The twins both brought their D-tector and again spoke in unison ' **Fractal Code Digitize'.** They changed back to Davis and Takuya. Both of their outfits have changed. Davis changed into a silver shirt with a yellow V on it and he had some grey pants and a set of silver goggles with gold rims on them. Takuya was in a longer yellow jacket and his shirt turned red with a orange flame and a set of red goggles orange tinted lens and yellow rim. The other were looking at them like something else happened. Davis and Takuya looked at each other and saw the had grown in muscle and height (swimmers' body with six pack and 5"10'). They had saw each other and fist bumped. Davis said "I always wanted a brother". Zoe was blushing at the sight of Davis then Veemon came up to Davis. Veemon started to talk to his partner "Davis is it great to see you , but we have a problem here a corrupted angelic beast digimon has taken control and has been trying to destroy us all". Davis sighed then a bittersweet smile "Just another day for us Vee".

 _ **Hi it's just me Lobomon it me so next time you will get to see me and Koij we will play a major part it the episode**_

 _ **Reminder TheBlazingWolf1 Does not own digimon**_

 _ **Hi think you for your help I did all this on my phone hope you like it might help with new ideas if people send me some bill and to replace Mercurymon.**_


End file.
